User talk:Opark 77
Renly's Kingsguard No way to find which of the two said "You'll die for this" right?. Ser Emmon is the man who utters that line.--Gonzalo84 21:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then, I'll move them and place the conjecture thingie.--Gonzalo84 21:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lynesse Hightower Has she been mentioned?--Gonzalo84 20:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "See also" Would it be ok to add links to the cast and crew's Twitter profiles? Episode Count Sure can! :) I forgot to add that to my list of changes, but I can add it now :) -- 11:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Jacks Who is Jacks? In the books there's a Stark guard named Jacks.--Gonzalo84 18:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit warring Hi, I would like to bring to your attention, 'The Dragon Demands‎' conduct. I have removed few of his additions, asking for sources, after noticing that TDD has undone some edits that marked his contributions as speculation, doing so without providing any source or summary to backup his claims. Since he has undone my edits as well, again without any edit summary or attempt to resolve the disagreement by discussion on the talk page. Exmaple: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Essos?diff=prev&oldid=35828 I have no idea where in the show the climate of Essos were described or how TDD managed to deduce the climate of the whole of essos from the few short scene we seen, showing few regions, during a short period of time, in world where the season are messed up and we have various magical anomalies. It seems to me he applies realworld knowladge to the fantasy world.-- 02:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I was curt, but I was busy with real-life work for the weekend and didn't have time to finish these articles up properly. Given that such pages include links to AWOIAF to cross-reference, this isn't just stuff pulled out of thin air; on short notice if you think its not based on TV show facts, just reshuffle it under the "In the Books" heading. I should have fixed up these articles, I just didn't have the time this weekend (see my talk page). --The Dragon Demands 21:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I've been meaning to explain that I've been really busy prepping for my medieval conference and I realized, sitting around, that I was probably unnecessarily curt the past week or two due to being so busy; sorry I wasn't concentrating but work got in the way. This is the unseen reason behind my rapid edits of late. --The Dragon Demands 22:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Images bulk upload Out of interest does Special:MultipleUpload work(it wasnt very clear on the help page) and what is your upload policy, more precisely would it be ok if upload few dozen images without adding specific description to them, as one time thing? --Mor2 20:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I have a lot of screencaps from season 1 that portray various scenes that you guys can make a good use of in the gallery section. I dont have much time so I can upload them for you otherwise I'll just delete them. --Mor2 20:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem, thanks for the quick replay. --Mor2 21:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Amory's missaddressed letter I guess a rewatch is in order.--Gonzalo84 15:35, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Can you come on chat so we can discuss the Shadow? Lannister tree The template is a little too much for me, but I think we should add Stafford Lannister, and alter the position of Joanna, both children of a younger brother of Lord Tytos.--Gonzalo84 22:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) House Dayne Page Deleted Any reason why? 19:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) blocking When it comes to blocking, note to remember: Any Wiki Contributor that automatically adds curse words or spam, you need to block a year. They are up to no good. Also, don't bother with even messaging them, 9 out of 10 times they are simply trolling Wikia. -- 21:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Someone wrote some wrong summeries on the episode 'A man Without Honor' just thought id let yah know. :Vandalism undone. And don't forget to sign your comments.--Gonzalo84 03:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The castle in Robb's camp The books establish that after Oxcross, the Northern army wins at Ashemark. Could this be the castle? Considering that it is the only known settlement before the Crag I'm considering it.--Gonzalo84 15:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Malakho Thanks! Saw he was missing a picture. Think there's some more characters from previous episodes as well, so I'll take a look :) Carninator 22:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Rhaegal Pics Okay, I added the categories. Also, can you come on chat......... I still need clearance on the categories and I need someone to talk to about the new episode! I added the Categories to the images. Is their anything else they need? 05:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ban IP address This needs to be taken care of: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Brandon_Stark?diff=prev&oldid=37428 --The Dragon Demands 02:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Renly's "House Baratheon of Storm's End" Didn't we use to have a page about Renly's distinct faction in the three-way split of House Baratheon? Showing his new heraldry, with altered colors -- the imagery of House Baratheon but the colors of House Tyrell (for his wife Margaery): a gold stag on a green plain. Even if Renly is dead the faction is as historical as House Gardener so it gets its own page. Of course...Renly never bothered to develop an actual separate "branch", he basically said "screw this, I'm head of "House Baratheon" because I'm popular with most lords in the Stormlands." Still, I do remember some pics of his new heraldry floating around; they're useful for templates and such involving Renly, even if it is his personal coat of arms. --The Dragon Demands 01:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well, Renly was also the Lord of Storm's End because Robert said so and gave Dragonstone to Stannis.--Gonzalo84 05:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Yesterday's Pics Specifically what do the pics need, so I won't get blocked? HELP ME! Copper King How do we know that guy is the Copper King?--Gonzalo84 01:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Princess Sorry, it was a copy-edit problem since I misspelled it once and then copied it two or three times. Thanks for correcting me :). -- 18:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism and spam prevention by anons I have noticed that the newly-aired episode articles are prone to regular vandalism, probably because they show up at the WikiActivity special page. I suggest these articles be locked so only registered users can edit them. That way we can keep track of vandals and also attracts people into registering and makes the community grow. Thats how I initially did at Buffyverse Wiki, of which I am a Bureaucrat.--Gonzalo84 19:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) New template The text that says "King Joffrey rewards his subjects" implies the result of the battle. It is a spoiler if you haven't read the books.--Gonzalo84 22:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC)